


Glad to meet you

by solsticestone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticestone/pseuds/solsticestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200字作文型小练手^q^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad to meet you

“杰拉德皮克？嗯……怎么说呢……他的大脑反射弧可能有一点长……”

法布雷加斯很少说别人坏话，但显然皮克不包括在这个骄傲的别人的行列当中。怎么说呢，这也怪不上cesc，只能说皮克的二货综合症已经到达了一个人神共愤的巅峰状态。不管是在球场还是在生活中，他都完美地阐述了例如[不想当前锋的后卫不是好中场]这种无法直视的畸形人生观。cesc对他根本没有偏见，这点必须再强调一遍，不然总觉得皮克那个二货会透过显示屏凶残地告诉你他和cesc的关系是最好最好的。cesc只是不太能理解皮克他的奇怪的关注点和思维方式以及被这些深深影响到的行为。例如几年前他们都在英国却隔了大半片国土的时候，那个二货几乎每周都开车过来带他出去溜达。他每次也都在心里暗暗想[他这么辛苦我怎么好意思打击他呢还是和他出去吧。]总是会有各种各样自我安慰的理由。

现在也还是。面对着那个仅仅是因为自己剪了头发就高兴地欢呼的二货，他也还是会拿[就看在他每次都把靠窗子的位置让给我的面子上原谅他吧]这种借口来为自己莫名的情绪开脱。一想到这种借口他就有些恶寒，作为一个顶天立地的汉子这种矫情的思想是丝毫都不能有的啊！而皮克的想法几乎是恰恰相反的，他就是那种拿肉麻当饭吃的奇葩。cesc想他也许永远也不会忘了那个拥抱，还有那句在他回归巴塞罗那的时候皮克所说的“happily ever after”。还有很多很多的事他都不会忘记，但他不会去整理或是记录，大概这些都会被世界各地的拥有特殊喜好的少女少年详尽而完美地记录。他想他和皮克之间的感情一定不是像那些青年所说的[bromance]或只是单纯的友谊，但是他也无法确切地描述。

他站在训练场边上，听到那个二货的声音远远地传过来“Maki——！快来看莱奥和哈维他们在干什么！”他大概有些明白了，这种心境就是所谓的[能遇见你真是太好了]。


End file.
